


RSVP

by MerKat



Series: MerKat RPs [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fingering, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Human!Greg, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire!John, Vampires, bottom!Greg, bottom!John, top!Greg, top!Sherlock, vampire!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerKat/pseuds/MerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’d like you to join us, tonight. We won’t turn you, or harm you permanently. But we do need fresh blood on occasion, and given how euphoric the experience can be, we’d rather do it with a friend. You will enjoy yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how it took us so long to do vamplock. And Mer’s at work stretching Kat’s boundaries again, this time adding a third party to Kat’s beloved OTP of OTPs (Johnlock).

John smiled as Greg came into the flat. “Nice of you to come,” he said, offering him some tea.

Greg was clearly a bit wary. “Yeah, of course.” He saw Sherlock perched in his chair, just watching, the way he did sometimes.

“We’ve got a proposition for you, Greg.” John moved a little bit closer. “We trust you, and we want you for this.”

Now, despite Sherlock's claims to the contrary, Greg wasn't stupid. And he wasn't blind either. Which he would have to be to miss the way Sherlock and John only came out at night. Or the way they looked at each other and how they moved around each other. It should have been clear even to Anderson that not only were they vampires, but they were mated. True, it was common knowledge that vampires existed, but they were either rare, or just plain secretive. Likely both. And most days, most people forgot about their existence. Greg wasn't one of those people, but when he'd received those texts an hour earlier, _Come at once, even if inconvenient. -SH_ followed shortly by _Just come by anytime before daybreak. Please. -JW_ , he knew something was about to happen that ensured he'd never forget about the existence of vampires. Much less that his two friends were ones.

"So... What is it?" he asked after a long silence, sipping the tea he'd been handed. It always shocked him how well John made tea, even though he knew vampires could drink and eat more than just blood. He started at the sudden predatory grin he received from them both, taking an automatic step back. Instantly, John's grin was replaced with his normal genial smile and Sherlock's with his normal indifference. It did nothing to ease his jitters.

John let him step back. “We’d like you to join us, tonight. We won’t turn you, or harm you permanently. But we do need fresh blood on occasion, and given how euphoric the experience can be, we’d rather do it with a friend. You will enjoy yourself.” 

Sherlock’s smile turned a bit more predatory again and he smoothly got up from his chair, moving to stand behind John. The way to the door was still open. Keeping his eyes on Greg, Sherlock leaned in to kiss the smaller man’s neck, hands possessively circling around his chest and then down towards his hips. John let his head roll back and moaned, just a little.

His mate's moan was perhaps a bit theatrical, but Sherlock knew it was no less heart-felt. He pressed a palm flat to John's stomach, comforted by the centuries-familiar cool skin against his own, and slid it tantalizingly upwards. Not once did he break his eyes from the DI's face just a few feet from John, though the human's eyes were riveted to his slow exposure of his doctor's chest. Slowly, he began to rut his growing erection against the firm arse of the vampire in front of him, silently willing Lestrade closer. To his great delight, the silver-haired man stepped forward, tentative fingers reaching for John's bared belly. 

John raised his head and gave him a smile. He reached out and pulled him in for a kiss, parting his mouth and inviting Greg’s tongue to slide along his lips. Greg plundered his mouth slowly, moving gradually closer until he was hip to hip with John. The doctor smiled and relaxed, loving the feeling of both his mate and their friend moving against him. They were all wearing far too many clothes for this.

Greg was dizzy for breath when he realised nimble fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and pushing the fabric from his shoulders, calloused palms smoothing over his shoulders and down his back, only to slide back around and slip inside trousers and pants alike to firmly grip his erection. He gasped, unthinkingly throwing his head back, exposing his neck. Seconds later, a pair of fangs were scraping along his skin, lightly scratching without biting or drawing blood. 

Sherlock could sense his mate's hunger, so strong now that it was affecting his own. Once blood bags had come out, they'd replaced the vein for plastic to reduce injury and death (his mate, always a doctor). But they still required a full feeding from biology's intended source every few years to remain healthy. And though they had been entirely faithful to each other over their long partnership, that didn't mean they didn't mind inviting someone in on occasion. Someone like Greg. They'd been talking about it for weeks, waiting for the time in which the living participant would be fully rested and healthy enough to feed them both. Now that Greg was finally here, and had agreed in action, if not voice, Sherlock refused to go 'slow'.

John wanted to taste, so badly, but he put a hand on Sherlock to stop him as he raised his head. “Greg. This is okay, yeah?”

Greg’s mind was spinning already. “God yes, don’t stop now,” he panted.

Releasing Sherlock, John pulled the human close again. He could feel the blood thrumming just under his fangs. His mate moved behind the DI, supporting him and meeting John’s eyes as the fangs penetrated the skin.

Greg moaned, pain quickly washed away by pure pleasure. He could feel Sherlock sliding a hand down his arse, somehow slicked fingers pushing inside, perhaps a bit hastily. He moaned and went lax in their arms.

Supernatural strength made it easy to maneuver Greg, and his mate by proxy, against the wall, sandwiching John between the DI and the wall, and the human between both vampires. He was excruciatingly aware of the amount of blood in the human body and how much they could safely take, and all he was allowing himself for the moment was the smallest of sips. The chest under his hand was trembling with the effort his doctor was employing to be as cautious. Slowly, he pulled his teeth free of flesh, gently licking at the beads of blood that appeared, even as he roughly pressed another finger into their intermediary.

Greg moaned brokenly, the onslaught of sensations torturous on his senses: the slide of Sherlock's and John's fangs as they pulled out of opposite sides of his neck, Sherlock's fingers as they roughly fucked him open, John's clothed cock as it rutted desperately against his own. Lips took his again suddenly, and the doctor's new, coppery breath awoke something feral in him. With a growl against John's mouth, he wrapped his hands around the smaller man's thighs and pulled firm legs around his hips, thrusting firmly, dominantly, and swallowing the sounds of surprise they evoked.

John moaned against Greg’s lips. He opened his trousers and pushed them down as far as he could, needing the human inside of him. He heard Greg moan and knew that Sherlock about to take him. As he broke the kiss, John leaned in to lick the beads of blood. “Fuck me, Greg.”

Greg shoved inside with one motion, the lack of heat a strange shock from his normal bed partners. As he stood there, trying to catch his breath, he could feel Sherlock spreading his arse cheeks, cock-tip nudging at his entrance.

The sight of bliss blooming across his mate's face as he was entered was as satisfying as if he was the one doing it. Instead, he was encased in a heat that almost burned him, a heat he hadn't felt since the last time they'd done this, and he had to take a moment to pull the threads of his control tight again. He met blue eyes over a lightly freckled shoulder and growled, "So tight. So hot."

Already light-headed from their first bites, Greg grew absolutely dizzy from the sensation of John tight around him of the fullness inside him. He'd never been the middle of an all-male threesome, but right now, all he could hope was that they called on him again the next time they did this. He barely registered the growl in his ear to “Move”, until a hard thrust had him rocking deeper into John and the man--vampire--he was pressing into the wall moaned deep in his other ear.

The warmth of Greg’s cock was like lightning inside of him, burning him up. He squeezed around Greg’s cock, rewarded with a stutter of his hips and a gasp. Biting his shoulder, he didn’t use his fangs this time, just worried his flesh in his teeth before leaning up to kiss Sherlock.

The detective kissed his mate slowly, driving unrelentingly into the human. He could feel the way he shuddered between them. Pulling back and meeting his mate’s eyes he dropped his head and bit a second time.

He hadn’t heard of anything in a vampire’s bite that could cause arousal or euphoria, but when two sets of fangs slid into opposite sides of his neck, that’s all he could feel. His world was white and blank, and the only thing in it was the sensation of being full-to-bursting and filling-to-bursting and twin points of gentle sucking on his neck. He wasn’t even moving his hips anymore. He didn’t think he was holding up John’s legs or even himself anymore. All he could do was stand there and let the pleasure take him, the threat of his orgasm ratcheting ever higher.

His pulls on the human’s neck were slow and gentle, taking blood slowly to not harm him. He had already grabbed his mate’s ankles when he had sensed Greg’s strength slipping. And right now, he suspected the human was only standing because of how furiously Sherlock was fucking into him, causing the human cock to pierce his mate over and over and over like it was his own. A mating dance by proxy. He could feel in the way the muscles around his cock were clenching rhythmically that Greg was getting close. And the hand John had wrapped around the back of his neck was doing the same, fingernails occasionally digging into the skin. Sherlock adjusted his stance, and sped up his thrusts, grinning around the flesh under his lips when Greg and John cried out simultaneously.

John carefully withdrew his fangs a moment before he came, groaning loudly into the human’s flesh. Greg came at the same moment, dropping his head onto John’s shoulder. John lapped at the beads of blood, panting as Sherlock kept going just a little bit longer, holding them both up until he came himself, pinning the two of them to the wall.

Greg moaned again as Sherlock filled him. He waited until after he’d come to withdraw his fangs. His own body was shaking as he carefully withdrew from the human, catching him. John slid down and promptly went into doctor mode, checking to make sure they hadn’t taken too much and that their friend would recover.

“Let’s get him into bed.”

**.oOo.**

The body pressed to his back was pleasantly cool, delightfully solid, and wickedly _hard_ in all the places that mattered. He moaned lightly and rocked back into the erection between his arse cheeks. He was fairly sure the body directly behind him was John, judging by the thick arm looped around his waist, but as soon as he moved, a slim hand was sliding around his hip and curling around his erection, stroking him and covering him with lubrication.

“Turn over,” Sherlock purred, tugging firmly at the cock in his hand. Their need for blood had been sated with the feeding hours ago, but they had other needs that still had yet to be fully slaked. Particularly, one proclivity of John’s that could only be indulged in these few times when they invited a third into their bed. His mate was still lying silent between them, having spent the last hour being fingered open in preparation for this exact indulgence. Apparently, Greg was as eager as they were to continue, as Sherlock had suspected he would be, and gracelessly flopped to his other side so that he and John were chest-to-chest.

John moaned softly and cupped Greg’s face, kissing him as he pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, feeling Sherlock’s hand continuing to stroke the inspector as John kept kissing him. Finally, Sherlock took John’s hips and guided him down onto the hot cock, making him cry out, even with how utterly loose he was.

Greg smoothed his hands up John’s side, the cool feel of him doing nothing to abate his erection. He thrust up once, twice, loving the way his body tensed around him. Then Sherlock moved between Greg’s legs and he suddenly understood. He tried not to hold his breath as he felt Sherlock start to nudge his way inside, next to his own cock.

The feel of how tight John was around him, around them both, as he slowly pressed into his mate alongside his friend was exquisite, and only more so with the added friction of his cock on the other. In front of him, his doctor was keening in a constant, low pitch, fists tight where they rested on Greg’s shoulders. Likewise, the policeman’s eyes were clenched shut and his hands were fisted in the sheets, and the way his thighs tensed under Sherlock’s spoke volumes to the control he was employing in not thrusting up. Finally, he was fully seated, and he wrapped his arms around John’s waist, one arm pulling him flush against his chest as he nuzzled at the tan neck and the other dropping down to stroke the full erection. Slowly. “You’re so tight, John. I love the way you feel around me.”

The sensation of a cock pressed up against his own and the walls of the vampire hugging him were so torturously delicious that Greg could barely stand it. He finally managed to open his eyes in time to see Sherlock sliding his fangs into his mate’s neck, and the resulting convulsion of muscles around his cock had his hips bucking uncontrollably under the vampire’s combined weight. Simultaneously, John threw his head back onto Sherlock’s shoulder with a low, constant sound, both hands rising to thread through dark curls and keep the mouth where it was. He knew vampires didn’t feed off one another, but he also knew that the act of biting one another was sexual enough in and of itself, and to watch it happen was so arousing he almost came right then.

John was awash in pleasure. He loved the feeling of utter fullness, rare as it was. Hot and cold slid together inside of him, his mate's sharp teeth pinning him. He was keening, a wordless babble of pleasure as Sherlock kept him firmly in place. Then Greg started thrusting. 

Greg cupped John's hips as he started to move. The exquisite pleasure had him gritting his teeth to fight off his orgasm, wanting to make this last longer, despite the way John was moaning and Sherlock was looking into his eyes. 

Below them, Greg was doing his best to thrust up into John, but the weight of two adult vampires only gave him the ability to grind, and when his mate began to writhe on their mostly-still cocks, Sherlock decided to take pity on them both. He gently eased John down onto Greg’s chest, and the two men below him entered into a slow, sloppy kiss as he pulled his teeth out of John’s neck. But in the next moment, when he began to thrust slowly but firmly, he slid his teeth into the other side of John’s neck, the pressure of his jaw firm and unyielding.

John’s tongue was making him dizzy and his mind was blanking at the sensation of one vampire’s walls around him and the delicious friction of another’s cock along his. His hips were jerking, trying to meet Sherlock’s thrusts, failing entirely. Still, he couldn’t help his instinctual reaction, and his head fell back as the sweet mouth engaging his dragged itself away and down his jaw to his throat. His cock throbbed when a pair of fangs slid into his neck, not drinking, just penetrating, and he moaned lowly, head lolling on the pillow. Everything about the sex should have been rough and animalistic, but it was slow and sweet and lovely. Sherlock and John were equally gentle with not just him, but each other, the way they felt about each other evident in the way the doctor arched up into his mate and in the way the detective curled around the smaller man.

John was careful not to drink, but he loved the feeling of living flesh in his teeth, even if it was a rare indulgence. Sherlock was controlling the two of them, and that was fine. Greg’s cock was like fire inside of him; Sherlock’s teeth kept him down and mostly still. The inspector moaned again and it was the most delicious sound. HIs hips still jerked unsteadily, but it was instinctual, not the carefully controlled thrusts of his mate. And so full. Even with the long preparation, John was stretched wide, revelling in it.

Greg’s mind was nearly blank. Everything narrowed down to the pleasure of the moment. Sherlock’s cock moved steadily against his own, and John squeezed around him. He was close, so very close and wondered if he should warn them, but there was no time. He cried out loudly as he filled John. The vampire withdrew his fangs and licked the mark before kissing Greg again. Sherlock picked up speed.

The feel of the human’s cock jerking with warm release against his own incensed him and Sherlock kicked up the pace, slamming into his mate with cruel precision. John cried out and toppled back down into Greg’s chest, face turned to the side on the human’s shoulder, eyes clenched shut and fingers tearing through their sheets. Sherlock grinned and went faster, urging his and John’s orgasms to the forefront. He was so enraptured with his mate’s expression, he didn’t even notice Greg’s.

His orgasm was being dragged along by the unrelenting glide of Sherlock’s cock on his own. John was so so so tight around him and he could barely think. He couldn’t think. All he could do was hold on for the ride as the vampires chased their own release. It wasn’t long before it grew too much and he was sobbing with it, clutching at John’s back as his hips shifted, willing Sherlock to reach completion. Between them, the smaller man cried out, blunt teeth sinking into the meaty part of Greg’s shoulder as a cool wetness spread between them, arse clenching like a vice around Greg’s and Sherlock’s cocks. There was a groan from the tall detective, and a coolness was spreading across the human’s cock where it was still trapped inside John. Slowly, Sherlock’s hips stilled, and Greg almost sighed in relief.

John relinquished his hold on Greg's shoulder and moaned, limp and worn out. But feeling so very good. Sherlock pulled out first and helped his mate roll onto his back between them, kissing him and rubbing his hand down his chest. 

Greg opened his eyes as his heart rate slowed, turning his head to see the gentle aftercare Sherlock was giving his mate. He smiled and closed his eyes again, glad for the privilege of being here. 

John was limp under him, but smiling, and Sherlock bent low to kiss him softly as he stroked his hands down the smooth, cool planes of his mate’s chest and around his sides. The human whose legs he was still between was just as limp, but Sherlock could still hear the heavy breaths and pounding heartbeat indicating life. Satisfied with Greg’s current condition, he turned his attention back to John, closing his eyes and smiling into the slow, sweet kiss when strong arms wrapped around his waist to keep him where he was.

He wasn’t sure how long Sherlock and John spent snogging at his side while he tried to regain control of his lungs and his body in general. But finally, Sherlock rolled to John’s far side and John turned towards Greg, a still-cool (dry) hand sliding up his sweat-and-come drenched stomach to rest over his heart. All he could do was turn his head to face the vampire’s shining blue eyes and relaxed smile. His heart stuttered under the doctor’s palm and he felt himself flush in embarrassment as he turned his head away, coughing quietly as he tried to figure out what words the situation required.

John leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It's all right," he said softly, "we like having you here."

Greg bit his lips and turned his head to kiss him. "Thank you." It was the only thing he could say. 

Sherlock curled around his mate and wrapped arm tightly around his waist, nuzzling at the hairline at his neck, breathing in the familiar scent and letting his mind and body relaxed. A true feeding always made them sluggish and he could feel sleep pulling him down. He pressed a kiss to John's skin and let it.

There was no sound of breath in the room other than his own to indicate his companions' level of consciousness, but they were suddenly unnaturally still, even more so than normal. As the night faded behind the thick curtains and daylight took its place on the ceiling, Greg could feel his own eyelids grow heavy and he relaxed in John's hold. He expected they would return to their normal relationship when he woke, maybe it would wait until after he stepped out the front door, and that was quite all right. They were good friends and this friends-with-benefits arrangement would be a nice break from life if they decided to keep calling on him. He hoped they did. He hadn't felt this good in ages. Grinning, he followed John and Sherlock into unconsciousness and dreams of cool skin and white fangs.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please don’t forget to review, and come by and see [Mer](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and [Kat](http://themadkatter13-fanfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr~!


End file.
